


This grievance against her

by froidure



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froidure/pseuds/froidure
Summary: Lucie was never productive on these evenings with Cordelia.





	This grievance against her

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge I did months ago that I edited this week. I had to use the words grievance, vague, and productive.

Lucie was never productive on these evenings with Cordelia. She tried to spin poetry on the color of her girlfriend’s hair and the way she smiled under pink of the setting sun. Everything came out pretentious and unjustifiably grandiose.

Lucie found herself abandoning her notebook to look over at Cordelia’s practice in watercolors. Cordelia loved to try and match the colors of the sunset as it settled over the church, the strange sort of spell it cast on the nature around it. Lucie hated how vague this sensation was, the way she could never capture it in words. She felt like she only had so many of these special moments left.

Cordelia’s eyes matched Lucie’s in an even smaller, more precious moment. Lucie wanted nothing more than to plant a kiss on Cordelia’s lips and watch her smile, trying to find peeks of blush from underneath Cordelia’s brown skin. 

With the sound of Cordelia packing away her kit, Lucie was snapped out of her thoughts and brought to the attention of the darkened night sky. “All right, let’s go.” Cordelia looked down at her expectantly.

Lucie could never focus on evenings like these, with Cordelia looking like a blessing in moonlight. She let a sly smile grace her lips.

It was alright though. Lucie had a few ideas of how Cordelia could soothe this grievance against her.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my tumblr @harold_vs_the_shadow_world, I do lots of wlw for Shadowhunters stuff and I cry a lot.
> 
> Feel free to kudos or comment or don't. Live your life.


End file.
